The Protector of The World and The Broken Light
by thexothingy
Summary: Chanyeol, bersekolah di SM High School. Menjadi salah satu member OSIS yg mereka namai EXO. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'. /gak bisa bikin summary/ /CHANBAEK/ /FANTASY/ /OT12/ /YAOI/ /HUNHAN,XIUCHEN,SULAY,TAORIS,KAISOO/
1. Chapter 1

\- EXO Story ChanBaek Focused - 

Tittle = The Protector of the World and the Broken Light

Genre = Romance , Adventure , Fantasy , Yaoi

Rated = M

Characters: EXO members OT12

Pairings: (Focused) Chanbaek

Sulay , Kaisoo , Hunhan , Chenmin , Taoris 

Mature content for foul language , dark story , Mental disorder etc. 

Summary 

Chanyeol, bersekolah di SM High School. Menjadi salah satu member OSIS yg mereka namai EXO. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'.

* * *

Chapter 1-

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya terengah - engah. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding dan berkeringat. 

" Itu hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin terjadi" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. 

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia bermimpi buruk. Dan mimpi itu pun selalu sama. 

Api. 

Api yang keluar dari tangannya dan juga sekujur tubuhnya. Bukannya ia percaya atau apa tetapi ia merasa takut dengan mimpi yang dialaminya selalu sama. 

Ia melihat jam wekernya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.24 . Kemudian Chanyeol bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Ia mengambil minuman dengan asal dan meminum semua dengan sekali teguk. Tidak lanjut dengan orang lain karena hanya dia sendiri tinggal di apartemennya. 

Orang tua Chanyeol sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya begitu juga dengan kakaknya. bahkan, untuk bertemu pun bisa setahun sekali atau lebih parah. Yah walaupun uang jajannya perbulan cukup untuk membeli beberapa mobil sport baru. 

Setelah ia membuang tempat minuman ke tempat sampah. Ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. 

Berharap bahwa itu mimpi itu tidak akan datang dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. 

* * *

" Lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu semakin parah saja hyung. Apa kau baik baik saja? " 

" Aku baik baik saja. " 

" Kau jadi makin mirip Tao, Chanyeol-ah" 

" Yeah... Aku tahu " 

Sekarang ia sudah berada di sekolah. Dengan Tao dan juga Chen. Berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. 

Tao adalah lelaki yang berperawakan seram. Memiliki lingkar bawah mata hitam dan ahli Wushu. Namun, dibalik semua itu sebenarnya Tao adalah anak yang manis dan jago aegyeo. 

Chen atau yang bernama asli Kim Jongdae ini adalah anak yang berisik, usil, dan lain lain. Chanyeol masih heran kenapa ia dipanggil Chen padahal nama aslinya Jongdae. Katanya sih supaya lebih keren jika dipanggil nama Chen. 

" Kenapa bisa? Apa karena kau sering menonton yadong hingga terlalu malam? " ucap Chen yang membuat Chanyeol risih dan juga Tao yang terbatuk. 

" Chen. Kau jangan bicara yang aneh aneh " ujarnya kesal. Ini disekolah. Dan ini masih pagi. Tetapi dengan seenak muka kotaknya Chen berbicara seperti itu tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali. 

" kenapa? Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa akhir - akhir ini kau sangat sensitif sekali? Seperti gadis sedang PMS saja. Bahkan gadis yang sedang PMS saja tidak sesensitif dirimu" balasnya santai. 

" Kau in- " 

" KYAAAAA~" Baru saja Chanyeol ingin memarahi Chen tiba - tiba para gadis-gadis di lorong yang sedang mereka lewati itu menjadi ricuh karena kedatangan sebuah kelompok yang dapat membuat semua gadis dan wanita kejang kejang. 

"EXO!" 

"OPPA JADILAH KEKASIHKU~" 

"OPPA SARANGHAE!" 

"Ya ampun EXO semakin tampan saja~" 

Mereka adalah anggota OSIS dan mereka menamai sendiri dengan sebutan nama EXO. Yang terdiri dari Suho -pria berwajah angelic-, sebagai Ketua OSIS lalu ada Kris -pria berwajah blasteran China-Canada- yang menjadi wakilnya. Dan juga ada Xiumin-pria mungil berwajah chubby-, Luhan-pria yg memiliki doe eyes-, Lay-pria berwajah manis- , D.O -pria mungil yg mempunyai bibir berbentuk hati-, Kai-pria tan yg tampan-, dan Sehun -pria berwajah datar-. 

Menurut Chanyeol kelompok itu sungguh kekanakan. Mereka kan anggota OSIS tetapi mengapa mereka mempunyai nama sendiri dan terlihat berkelompok dan juga beberapa anggota -yang menurutnya- tebar pesona. Namun Chanyeol tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Karena menurutnya tidak baik mengurusi urusan orang lain. 

Walaupun ia tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain tetapi entah mengapa akhir akhir ini ia selalu sensitif hanya akan hal hal yg sepele. 

Ketika mereka berjalan melewati Chanyeol, hampir semua dari kelompok itu melirik mereka bertiga -lebih tepatnya dirinya- Bahkan, Suho menatapnya cukup lama dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan dan membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dengan cepat suho memalingkan wajahnya. 

'kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yg salah dengan penampilanku?" batin Chanyeol sambil memeriksa penampilannya. 

'tidak ah. Penampilanku normal. Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Mereka tidak suka aku tampan huh? Awas saja kalau mereka lewat depanku lagi. Akan kuhabisi mereka" pikir Chanyeol sensi. 

"Kai oppa~ aku membuatkan bekal untukmu~ mohon terimalah~" kata seorang gadis sambil menyodorkan bekal untuk kai yg langsung diterima olehnya. 

"Terima kasih manis~" balasnya dengan senyum -smirk- nya dan mengedipkan matanya ke gadis yg telah memberikan bekal itu sambil mengikuti teman kelompoknya yg sudah menghilang di ujung lorong, membuat gadis itu langsung pingsan dan langsung membuat semuanya heboh. 

"OH ASTAGA" 

"HEI KAU TIDAK APA APA?" 

"MANA MUNGKIN IA TAK APA APA KALAU SUDAH DISENYUMI SEPERTI ITU?" 

"GADIS INI SUNGGUH BERUNTUNG!" 

"CEPAT BAWA DIA KE UKS" 

"ASTAGA KAI OPPA AYO KITA JALAN BERDUAAN OPPA" 

"YATUHAN JANTUNGKU" 

"AKU MELELEH MELIHATNYA" 

"KYAAAA KAI OPPA SUNGGUH TAMPAN" 

"Haahhh setiap pagi selalu begini. Apa para gadis yg lain tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain?" keluh chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya sebal. Kenapa ia sangat sensitif sekali? 

"Setiap hari memang seperti itu hyung. Ku akui mereka memang menawan sih. " balas Tao. 

" Kenapa? Kau iri? Walaupun kau juga banyak fans kenapa kau tidak gabung dengan mereka saja? Siapa tau kau makin terkenal dan populer " lanjur chen. 

"Untuk apa? Mereka aneh." sewotnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari situ dengan emosi. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yg saling menatap heran. 

* * *

Chanyeol sedang berjalan keluar kantin setelah membeli minuman. Satu kaleng kopi mampu untuk meredakan emosi yang ia keluarkan tiba tiba tadi. Ia membuka penutup kaleng itu dan meminumnya seteguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Di ujung koridor, ia melihat Tao dan Chen. Ia berjalan menuju temannya, meminta maaf akan emosinya yang ia juga tidak paham kenapa mudah terpancing. Keinginan untuk menyusul kedua temannya itu sirna setelah ia melihat mereka sedang berbicara dengan Kris. Ia melihat dari raut wajah mereka yang terlihat serius. Seakan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Setelah Chanyeol melihat itu ia lanjutkan perjalanan tadi menuju kelasnya. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

* * *

3rd POV 

Sekarang waktu jam pelajaran kedua. Semua murid sedang menyimak mata pelajaran yg diajarkan oleh guru mereka di setiap kelas. Terkecuali Chanyeol yg berada di kelas X-3. Ia merasa jengah dengan yg mata pelajaran fisika yg sedang dipelajarinya ini. 

'untuk apa kita belajar ini kalau ujung ujungnya tidak dipakai. Apa mengukur volume air akan dipakai di kehidupan sehari hari? Sekolah ini butuh direvisi lagi mata pelajarannya' pikir chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya. 

"Park Chanyeol. Apa mata pelajaran ku ini terlalu susah untukmu? Kulihat daritadi kau gelisah di bangkumu" tanya sang guru. 

Hell, apa maksudnya itu? Aku menyimak daritadi! Kau saja yg tidak becus mengajar. 

Ingin sekali ia mengatakan itu. Namun ia tau batas. 

"Tidak saem. Maafkan aku" jawab Chanyeol seadanya. 

"Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan lagi" lanjut sang guru lalu menjelaskan mata pelajaran yg tertunda. 

'Mau dia apa sih? Ingin permalukanku?! Kau bilang aku tidak menyimak?! Guru macam apa kau-oh astaga kenapa aku sensitif sekali akhir akhir ini?!' pikirnya kacau dan kembali mengacak rambutnya lagi. 

Beberapa menit kemudian bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa siswi dikelas langsung berhamburan keluar setelah guru memberikan tugas dan keluar kelas. 

Chanyeol sedang membereskan mejanyanya ketika kedua temannya memanggilnya. 

"Chanyeol-ah ayo ke kantin!" Teriak Chen. Chanyeol bersumpah teriakannya itu seperti Toa. Mungkin ia tidak perlu sound system untuk bernyanyi jika suaranya seperti itu. 

"Berisik" 

"Hey! Suaraku ini indah tau!" balas chen yg tidak terima dikatakan berisik. Oh ayolah ia hanya memanggil -menurutnya ia tdk teriak- Chanyeol yg terlihat kusut 

'mungkin ia menahan hasratnya' begitulah kurang lebih isi pikiran absurd seorang Chen 

"Aish! Sudah cukup ayolah hyung kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar" lerai Tao. Ia tidak ingin keributan ini menjadi pertengkaran yg tidak berarti. 

"Hyung. Kau tidak apa apa? Kau terlihat berantakan" kata Tao ketika mereka bertiga sudah keluar kelas dan berjalan bersama menuju kantin. 

"Aku tidak apa apa" 

" jutek sekali. Kemana Happy Virus mu itu?" tanya chen 

"Entahlah" 

Ketika mereka berjalan tao tidak sengaja menyentuh lengan chanyeol. 

"Oh astaga hyung! Kau yakin tidak apa apa? Badan mu panas sekali!" seru Tao dan menyocokkan suhu tubuh chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. 

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa apa. Ayo ke kantin aku lapar" 

"Tapi hyung kau harus ke UKS" 

"Tao" 

"Oh baiklah tapi setelah ke kantin kau harus ke UKS!" 

"Hn" 

Tanpa disadari chanyeol. Kedua temannya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan. 

* * *

Setelah mengisi perutnya di kantin. Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju ruang UKS. Padahal ia tidak mau karena merasa sehat sehat saja. Tetapi Tao dan Chen terus memaksa nya untuk beristirahat di UKS. 

Tapi ia merasa aneh. Chanyeol tidak merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas seperti yang teman temannya bilang. Jika ia panas pastilah ia sudah berbaring dirumah atau merasa tidak enak badan. Namun ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Ia dapat bergerak kesana kemari layaknya orang orang ketika sehat. 

Chanyeol masih heran sampai sekarang mengapa ia sangat sensitif dan emosian akhir akhir ini. 

Semula ia merasakan ini sejak ulang tahunnya yg ke 17 tahun sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. Ia masih ingat hari itu ketika ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya yg bergejolak. Hanya karena seorang anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama tanpa sengaja menyenggol badan Chanyeol- yg menurutnya itu sengaja- Ia tidak Segan segan untuk memarahi orang itu habis habisan. 

Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang. Ia merasa seperti Deja vu. Namun dengan orang yang berbeda. 

"Maaf" kata seorang yg menyenggolnya sambil lalu. 

"Kau kalau jalan lihat pakai matamu" omel Chanyeol kepada seseorang yg menabraknya -ia tabrak-. 

"Aku sudah meminta maaf. Lagipula, kau yg menabrakku duluan. Harusnya aku yg marah kepadamu." balas orang itu sedikit tersenyum meremehkan lalu pergi berlalu menjauh darI Chanyeol yang sedang menahan amarah. 

PRANG 

Sebuah tong sampah terlempar dengan keras menabrak tembok yang berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu menuju atap sekolah. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke ruang UKS. 

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang tadi menjauh dari Chanyeol sambil melihat tong sampah dengan pinggiran tong yang terbuat dari besi itu yang awalnya berwarna abu abu berubah warna menjadi merah di sekitar area yang ditendang Chanyeol dan sudah sedikit meleleh akibat tendangan penuh amarah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. 

"Tinggal sebentar lagi" gumamnya lalu segera membereskan tong sampah yang baru saja ditendang Chanyeol. 

* * *

TBC

Absurd hahahaahahahahahahaahaha 

Gimana lanjut gak nih? Wkkwkwkwk aku baru pertama kali nulis ff ini wkwkwk semoga berkenan :)


	2. Chapter 2

_PRANG_

 _Sebuah tong sampah terlempar dengan keras menabrak tembok yang berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu menuju atap sekolah. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke ruang UKS._

 _Yang tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang tadi menjauh dari Chanyeol sambil melihat tong sampah dengan pinggiran tong yang terbuat dari besi itu yang awalnya berwarna abu abu berubah warna menjadi merah di sekitar area yang ditendang Chanyeol dan sudah sedikit meleleh akibat tendangan penuh amarah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum._

" _Tinggal sebentar lagi" gumamnya lalu segera membereskan tong sampah yang baru saja ditendang Chanyeol._

 _._

The Protector of the World and the Broken Light

Romance , Adventure , Fantasy , Yaoi

Rated = M

Characters: EXO members OT12

Pairings: (Focused) Chanbaek

Sulay , Kaisoo , Hunhan , Chenmin , Taoris

Mature content for foul language , dark story , Mental disorder etc.

.

Summary

Chanyeol, bersekolah di SM High School. Menjadi salah satu member OSIS yg mereka namai EXO. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'.

.

Chapter 2-

.

BRAK

Chanyeol menendang pintu yang ada didepannya, membuat pintu yang tidak ditutup dengan rapat itu terbuka dan ia langsung keluar menuju pagar yang ada didepannya dan memukulnya dengan kuat

Ia bersandar pada pagar itu. Memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan diri.

 _Sial, kenapa aku lebih pemarah akhir – akhir ini._ Pikirnya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya dan membuka matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat pintu yang terbuat dari besi yang ia tadi tending dengan penuh amarah mempunyai lubang dan meleleh dengan besi yang mengeluarkan hawa panas disekitar lubang itu.

Meleleh.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

 _Tidak mungkin…._

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol memutar balikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat pagar besi yang tadi ia sandar semuanya berwarna merah. Seperti ketika besi itu dipanaskan dengan api. Ia juga melihat besi yang tadi ia pukul sudah rusak dan membuat lubang besar di area itu.

Ia bingung. Tangannya yang semula bergerak untuk menyentuh kepalanya tiba tiba berhenti bergerak karena ia melihat api yang keluar dari kedua tangannya. Ia lalu melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang sedang dilahap api. Namun ia tidak merasakan rasa terbakar ataupun panas.

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi…_

" Menyukai apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Chanyeol yang sedang dilanda kepanikan tiba-tiba menegang dan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ada dibelakangnya. Melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam kedua sakunya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Membuat emosi Chanyeol naik dan Chanyeol merasakan api yang ada disekitar tubuhnya lebih membara.

"Kau lagi? Apakah anggota Orientasi Siswa tidak ada pekerjaan sehingga kau selalu datang menggangguku, Kim Jongin?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kim Jongin pun langsung berpura pura membuat mimik wajah yang terluka dengan tangan yang ditaruh di dadanya.

"Ouch… Sakit rasanya ketika dirimu berkata seperti itu… Oh.. andai saja Kyungsoo hyung berada disini dan memberikanku pelukan hangatnya…" katanya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan akan orang yang ia panggil Kyungsoo itu benar – benar sedang memeluknya.

"Yah… walaupun sepertinya pelukanmu 'terlihat' lebih hangat" lanjutnya dengan sedikit sarkastis. Melipat kedua tangannya sembari melihat tubuh Chanyeol dengan api yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"apa maumu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memincingkan matanya. Tidak suka dengan sikap lelaki dengan kulit berwarna _Tan_ didepannya.

"membantumu" jawabnya

"Aku tidak butuh"

"dengan tubuhmu yang sedang mengobarkan api? Di depan publik?"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya"

"asal kau tahu saja Tuan Park yang agung. Emosimu sedang tidak stabil kare-"

Jongin tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya untuk memukulnya dengan api yang masih keluar dari tubuhnya namun Chanyeol hanya dapat memukul udara kosong karena Jongin tiba tiba saja menghilang dihadapannya.

 _Apa? Kenapa ia bisa menghilang?_

"Aku tersanjung dengan keinginanmu untuk mencoba dan menunjukkan kekuatanmu padaku untuk pertama kalinya" Chanyeol yang masih _shock_ dengan apa yang ia lihatnya terkejut mendengar suara jongin yang berada sedikit jauh darinya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara Jongin yang sekarang sedang berada di bangku taman. Duduk disana sembari menenangkan dirinya dari kejadian yang hampir bisa membuatnya mati.

"tapi jangan arahkan apimu itu padaku. Astaga! aku bisa mati lebih dahulu sebelum menikah dengan Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya dengan tangan kanan yang berada di dadanya. Menenangkan jantungnya.

"Bagaima-"

"aku mempunyai kekuatan. Sama sepertimu" jawabnya enteng. Mengetahui apa yang ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol.

Hening sesaat. Chanyeol berfikir ini semua adalah kejadian yang diluar akal sehat. Api yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Lelaki dihadapannya yang tiba tiba saja bisa berpindah tempat dengan seenak hatinya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya dunia ini sembunyikan?_

"Kau tahu Chanyeol hyung?" perkataan Jongin mengalihkan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Pada awalnya aku ingin membiarkanmu sendiri ketika tadi kita berpapasan di koridor. Namun, karena aku melihat kau membuat benda ini menjadi rusak seperti ini aku tidak bisa diam saja" lanjutnya sambil memegang tong sampah yang sudah meleleh setelah ditendang Chanyeol, muncul dengan ajaib ditangannya.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa benda yang ia tendang di koridor tiba tiba saja berada di tangan Jongin yang sebelumnya tidak membawa apapun.

"Dan ketika aku bilang aku akan membantumu. Aku akan benar benar melakukannya dengan senang hati. Karena sejak dulu kau sudah menjadi salah satu dari kami. Yah... walaupun kau belum menyadarinya"

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kebingungan dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleg Jongin. Namun Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"jadi hyung… aku akan membantumu"

BUGH

Tanpa diduga duga Jongin melemparkan tong sampah yang ada ditangannya kearah Chanyeol dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa pening sesaat

Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan. kekuatannya telah mengendalikannya. Api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya pun berubah warna menjadi merah darah yang semulanya berwarna _orange_ kemerahan. Matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Bahkan, tong sampah yang tadi mengenainya sudah meleleh tak berbentuk karena api yang berada disekitar tubuhnya.

Tanpa berpikir ulang Chanyeol melemparkan bola api kearah Jongin. Namun Jongin langsung menghilang dari situ. Bola api itu mengenai bangku yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Jongin. Membuat bangku itu terbakar.

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu hyung?"

Chanyeol langsung melemparkan bola api kearah Jongin namun lagi – lagi bola api itu hanya mengenai tanaman yang sengaja ditanam di atap sekolah, terbakar tanpa sisa.

"Yixing hyung pasti akan sangat sedih melihat tanaman itu." Kata Jongin sambil meringis. membayangkan ceramah panjang yang nanti akan ia dapatkan.

Bola api ia lemparkan kembali kearah Jongin. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya hanya sebuah lahan kosong yang ia dapatkan.

Pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut dengan api yang dilempar oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin yang selalu bisa menghindar karena kekuatannya. Chanyeol yang sedang dikuasai oleh kekuatannya mulai melemparkan gelombang api kearah Jongin. Namun tiba tiba asap langsung keluar dari gelombang api yang ditujukan untuk Jongin. Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya sesaat.

Setelah asap mulai menipis ia melihat ada sebuah perisai es yang tiba tiba muncul diantara dirinya dan Jongin.

"Kai, carilah Suho. bawa dia kesini. Biar aku yang sementara mengatasinya. Jangan lupa untuk mencari Lay juga. Luhan sedang membuat ilusi di bawah" kata seorang pria mungil dengan tangan nya yang mengeluarkan embun yang ia arahkan kearah perisai es ketika menahan serangan Chanyeol barusan.

"baiklah" Kai atau Jongin pun langsung menghilang dari situ. Pria mungil tadi melihat kesekelilingnya dan meringis dalam hati ketika melihat tanaman yang biasanya temannya itu rawat sudah menjadi abu.

 _Semoga Kai dan Chanyeol mempunyai banyak nyawa_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba tiba gelombang api datang mengarah pada pemuda mungil itu. Ia refleks membuat perisai es yang seperti ia buat ketika melindungi Kai.

Cukup lama mereka berada pada posisi itu. Membuat perisai es yang pria mungil itu buat mengeluarkan uap serta menjadi meleleh dan menipis. Ia memutar otaknya. Kekuatannya sudah hampir habis karena terus menahan serangan api Chanyeol. Ia mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan membuat sekeliling tubuh Chanyeol menjadi es. Membuat api yang ada ditubuhnya menjadi padam.

Pria mungil itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lantai menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia menarik udara ke paru parunya dengan cepat. Perisai es yang tadi ia buat sudah mencair dan batas kekuatannya sudah pada garis kemampuannya. Kemudian ia melihat ke depan. Terkejut dengan perisainya yang sudah meleleh menjadi air.

 _Sekuat itukah…?_ Pikir lelaki itu. Tidak menyangka akan kekuatan Chanyeol yang melebihi ekspektasinya.

Tiba tiba saja es yang mengelilingi sekujur tubuh chanyeol langsung pecah menjadi berkeping keping. Lekaki mungil itu membelalakkan matanya. Belum sempat ia pulih dari keterjutannya Chanyeol sudah membuat bola api yang sangat besar dan melemparkannya pada lelaki itu.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Lelaki itu kembali membuat perisai es. Merasakan pusing yang sangat ketika ia membuatnya. Namun es itu seketika pecah ketika berhadapan dengan bola api besar karena tidak kuat menahannya. Belum sempat api itu mengenainya sebuah ombak air besar datang dan menghadang api itu. Membuat api itu langsung padam dan mengeluarkan uap yang banyak.

"Xiumin Hyung!" teriak Jongin dan laki laki yang baru saja datang ketika tiba tiba saja mereka melihat lelaki pengendali es tadi jatuh pingsan. Dengan segera mereka langsung berlari kearah Xiumin dan memeriksanya.

"ia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan." Tukas pria yang sedang memeriksanya. Sambil menaruh kepala xiumin di pundaknya. Mentransfer sedikit kekuatannya agar kekuatan Xiumin cepat pulih.

Sekumpulan api berbentuk seperti burung Pheonix tiba tiba datang mengarah pada mereka namun dihadang oleh ombak air yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk melindungi Xiumin.

"Suho hyung. Bagaimana ini? Chanyeol hyung bahkan sudah tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang." Ucap Jongin sambil melihat Chanyeol pada ombak air yang membentengi mereka.

Suho diam saja. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tubuhnya diselimuti api merah. Matanya yang berwarna merah. Bahkan di belakang tubuhnya ada sayap yang hampir terbentuk dan terbuat dari api.

 _Tidak ada cara lain._ Pikirnya.

Tangan suho yang tidak ia pakai untuk menopang xiumin ia arahkan pada Chanyeol dan kemudian Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam bola air. Bola air itu ia angkat sedikit supaya Chanyeol tidak dapat menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Apinya langsung padam. Chanyeol meronta ronta untuk mendapatkan oksigen namun ia hanya merasakan air pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyung! Kau akan membuatnya mati tenggelam!" teriak Jongin. Tidak menyangka dengan keputusan Suho yang ia lihat.

"Tidak akan. Lagipula ini hanya satu satunya cara untuk membuatnya pingsan" jawabnya. Ia merasakan air yang ia kendalikan untuk mengurung Chanyeol semakin mendidih. Namun ia melihat Chanyeol menjadi sedikit tenang dan tidak lama kemudian ia pingsan karena air yang masuk kedalam hidung dan mulutnya.

Suho lalu menaruh Chanyeol dengan hati hati di lantai. Dan membuat air yang ada disekitar Chanyeol menghilang. Jongin langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol. Menekan nekan dadanya agar sisa air yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dapat keluar.

.

Chanyeol POV

.

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan air dari dalam paru paruku.

 _Tunggu? Air?_

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara disampingku menyadarkanku dari pikiranku. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan aku melihat Jongin melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir.

Dengan kesal aku langsung menarik kerahnya dengan tangan kananku.

"Tidak apa apa?! Kau gila?! Apa maksudmu melemparkan tong sampah ke kepalaku?! Kau mau mati muda hah?!" ucapku kesal. Sial! siapa yang tidak kesal jika ada orang yang ingin membantuku memadamkan api ditubuhku namun Ia malah melemparkan tong sampah ke kepalaku.

 _Api…_ aku membelalakkan mataku karena pikiranku barusan. Kemudian aku melepaskan peganganku pada kerah Jongin dan langsung melihat ke arah kedua tanganku. Tidak ada api yang keluar dari badanku seperti sebelumnya. Aku tau barusan itu bukanlah ilusi. Api yang keluar dari tubuhku itu nyata! Apakah aku berhalusinasi?

"kau tidak berhalusinasi Chanyeol" ucap seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaan di pikiranku. Aku menoleh kedepan dan melihat Suho sedang duduk dengan seseorang yang sedang tidur bersandar padanya –tunggu bukankah itu Minseok Hyung? Kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba ada disi –Astaga….

"Apa yang terjadi…" ucapku sembari melihat sekelilingku.

Bangku – bangku taman yang awalnya terlihat kokoh kini sudah terbakar terbakar, tanaman yang indah kini sudah berubah menjadi abu. Tembok yang tiba tiba menghitam seperti habis terbakar, beberapa lantai masih mengeluarkan api. Beberapa serpihan es dan kubangan air ada dimana mana.

"kau… tidak ingat?" tanya Jongin. "Setelah aku melemparkan tong sampah itu.. kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" lanjutnya dengan hati hati. Aku mencoba berfikir apa maksud pertanyaannya namun tiba tiba saja aku merasakan pusing yang sangat mengganggu.

"Akhh" aku memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata karena pening yang tiba tiba datang padaku. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat diriku yang sedang melemparkan bola api ke Jongin. Membuat gelombang api kearah xiumin. Dan serangan bertubi tubi yang aku lemparkan untuk melawan perisai air milik suho. Sampai kemudian aku merasakan pusing yang tidak dapat ku tahan. Aku melihat beberapa orang yang mendekat kearahku dan kemudian aku hanya dapat melihat kegelapan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

yuhuuuu sudah update! ^^ maaf ya telat karena saya habis jalan dan sekarang malam minggu biasa macet. T_T jangan lupa review nya ya ^^ terima kasih :)


	3. Chapter 3

" _Akhh" aku memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata karena pening yang tiba tiba datang padaku. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat diriku yang sedang melemparkan bola api ke Jongin. Membuat gelombang api kearah xiumin. Dan serangan bertubi tubi yang aku lemparkan untuk melawan perisai air milik suho. Sampai kemudian aku merasakan pusing yang tidak dapat ku tahan. Aku melihat beberapa orang yang mendekat kearahku dan kemudian aku hanya dapat melihat kegelapan._

The Protector of the World and the Broken Light

Romance , Adventure , Fantasy , Yaoi

Rated = M

Characters: EXO members OT12

Pairings: (Focused) Chanbaek

Sulay , Kaisoo , Hunhan , Chenmin , Taoris

Mature content for foul language , dark story , Mental disorder etc.

Summary

Chanyeol, bersekolah di SM High School. Menjadi salah satu member OSIS yg mereka namai EXO. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'.

Chapter 3-

3rd POV

Chanyeol terbangun disebuah ruangan yang asing baginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya sebuah suara yang berada jauh didepannya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Suho sedang berada di meja didepannya. Sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan berwarna orange kemerahan. Menandakan hari sudah sore.

Ketika Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya. Ia tiba tiba mengurungkan niatnya karena ia ingat dengan kejadian yang ia ingat barusan –lebih tepatnya tadi siang-.

"Kau sedang berada diruang Orientasi Siswa Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa membawa mu ke UKS karena nanti dokter yang sedang menjaga disana akan panik melihat dirimu seperti tadi. Tapi untunglah Yixing sudah menyembuhkanmu dan-"

"apa… yang terjadi?" potong Chanyeol. Keingintahuannya dengan keanehan yang tadi siang terjadi membuat dirinya tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapan suho sekarang.

Ia kemudian melihat kearah tangannya yang sekarang dapat mengeluarkan dan menghilangkan api. Tidak seperti tadi siang namun cukup untuk membuatnya membeku sesaat

Suho melirik Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan apinya –mengetesnya-. Menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghela nafas. Lalu ia meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan serangkaian tumpukan kertas yang ada dimejanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam. Meminta penjelasan kepada orang yang ada didepannya.

"Chanyeol. Kau adalah seorang pelindung bumi." Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Suho tidak percaya. Memikirkan kalau orang yang ada di depannya terlalu minum banyak alkhohol atau sejenisnya. Namun, Suho telah mengantisipasinya.

"Aku tahu kau akan susah menerimanya. Tapi, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku barulah kau bertanya sepuasnya. Ok?" Suho kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan yang skeptis.

"Kau, aku, dan anggota Orientasi Siswa lainnya… adalah pelindung bumi –jangan memotong perkataanku dulu Chanyeol-" cegahnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas kata kata Suho yang –menurutnya- sedang mabuk. Chanyeol yang mendengar suho berbicara dengan tegas seperti itu langsung diam.

Ia bingung, ia tidak bisa menolak perkataan Suho yang seperti itu. Ia merasa seperti Suho memang adalah seseorang yang perkataannya harus didengarkan.

"kau juga bisa memanggil kelompok ini dengan nama EXO. Semua orang yang menjadi anggota EXO mempunyai kekuatannya masing-masing. Seperti dirimu yang dapat mengendalikan api. Dan aku yang dapat mengendalikan air. Dan juga anggota lainnya yang mempunyai kekuatannya masing-masing" Lanjutnya dengan hati hati. Mengantisipasi jika saja orang didepannya akan siap meledak kapan saja.

"kami mengetahui kalau kau adalah seorang pengendali api karena sebuah lambang yang ada di atas lengan kananmu ketika kau sedang bermain basket beberapa bulan yang lalu"

"tanda? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak punya tan-" kalimat Chanyeol terputus saat dirinya menarik lengan baju seragamnya keatas dan melihat tanda aneh di atas lengan kanannya. Bentuknya seperti sebuah burung yang dikelilingi oleh api disekitarnya

"hanya yang telah membangkitkan kekuatannya yang bisa melihat tanda itu Chanyeol. walaupun kekuatanmu belum keluar, lambangmu akan tetap terlihat oleh anggota lainnya yang telah membangkitkan kekuatannya. Aku sendiri juga mempunyainya." Jelas suho sambil membuka kedua kancing baju teratasnya dan memperlihatkan tanda yang seperti air di dada kanannya.

"dan hanya kita ber12 yang dapat melihat lambang itu. Kau tenang saja" lanjutnya.

"diantara 12 pelindung bumi yang ada. Kekuatan Air, Angin, Bumi, dan Api adalah kekuatan yang paling kuat diantara kekuatan lainnya. Dan kekuatan itu mempunyai jiwa tersendiri didalamnya."

"setiap abadnya, 12 orang dari miliaran manusia di bumi ini dipilih untuk menjadi pelindung oleh bumi ini sendiri. Kita beruntung karena kita semua hampir berada dari negara yang sama."

"Tujuan kita dipilih sebagai pelindung bumi adalah untuk mencegah dan melawan kekuatan jahat yang datang ke bumi dan ingin menguasai seluruh dunia. Terutama inti bumi yang mempunyai kekuatan besar untuk memberikan kekuatan spesial terhadap manusia yang terpilih olehnya. Kami menyebutnya dengan The Dark Forces. Mereka tidak bisa menguasai bumi bila kita sudah bersama. Namun, mereka bisa datang kapan saja kepada kita untuk menghancurkan kita. Baik secara fisik, maupun mental."

"darimana kau bisa mengetahui ini semua?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"kekuatanku." Jawab suho sambil tersenyum sambil mengingat masa lalu. Chanyeol yang melihat Suho tersenyum hanya dapat mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Terheran heran dengan lelaki didepannya yang tiba tiba tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah untukmu. Tapi kuharap kau dapat bergabung dengan kami secepatnya." Suho mengalihkan percakapannya sambil menyelesaikan cerita singkatnya. Mengantisipasi kalau Chanyeol akan meledak. Ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini sulit ditebak.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat. Membuat keduanya berada pada posisi yang tidak nyaman.

"aku…. Butuh waktu" hanya itulah kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Suho tersenyum menanggapinya.

"aku paham. oh aku hampir saja lupa. Jangan marah dengan Kai yang sebelumnya melemparmu dengan tong sampah itu ya. Kami sengaja memancing kekuatanmu keluar"

"kenapa?"

"karena kekuatanmu terlambat keluar. Seharusnya ketika awal kau sudah memasuki umur 17 tahun kau sudah dapat mengeluarkan kekuatanmu itu. Kau juga bisa memancing kekuatan mu sendiri dengan merasakan keanehan yang terjadi di sekitarmu. Namun, mungkin karena kau selalu dijuluki Happy Virus dan tidak pernah marah membuat kekuatan itu tertahan. Sehingga emosimu menjadi tidak stabil karena tertekan dengan kekuatan api yang tidak kau ketahui. Kekuatan apimu itu berasal dari emosimu. Hanya dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia tidak dapat membuat kekuatan itu keluar."

"akan bahaya jika kami tidak memancing kekuatanmu keluar. Kau bisa saja mengeluarkan kekuatanmu di depan umum dan justru akan melukai orang orang di sekitarmu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Sedikit memahami kenapa akhir akhir ini ia selalu emosi dengan hal yang bisa dibilang sepele. Ia bingung. Ia merasa seperti mendengarkan dongeng atau mendengarkan cerita dari orang gila.

Tetapi ia juga merasa bahwa semua cerita ini logis.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Tiba tiba ia berhenti ketika ia sudah setengah jalan, menoleh kearah suho yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"kau bilang tadi kalian uh… kita… ada 12 orang. Tetapi kalian hanya ada 9 orang bukan?"

"Anggota Orientasi Siswa memang ada 9 namun dua orang lainnya sudah mengetahui kekuatannya. Dan untuk saat ini mereka memang belum bergabung dengan keanggotaan Orientasi Siswa. Kuharap kau juga tidak marah dengan yang satu ini." Chanyeol hanya menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Suho barusan.

"dan… untuk yang 1 orang lagi." Lanjutnya.

"dia masih belum ditemukan. Dan yang pasti.." Suho terdiam sesaat. Menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"…dia adalah pasanganmu Chanyeol" Chanyeol yang mendengar itu mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Pasangan? Apa maksudnya?_ Pikirnya.

"kita semua dibuat dengan berpasang pasangan. Dan karena kami semua sudah menemukan pasangan kami. Berarti satu orang lagi yang belum ditemukan akan menjadi pasanganmu. Atau kau juga bisa menyebutkannya sebagai jodohmu." Ucap Suho. Seakan dapat membaca isi pikiran Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Sudah cukup dengan cerita gila yang ia dengar dari Suho dan sekarang ia menambahkan cerita gila lagi.

"apa?! S-siapa?"

"kami tidak tahu." Suho menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

"Namun, Yang jelas ia adalah…"

.

.

.

.

"Sang pengendali Cahaya"

.

.

.

.

"Dan Ia yang akan menjadi jodohmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku akan mati"

Seorang lelaki berkulit tan sedang berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang orientasi siswa dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Kai. Bisakah kau diam?! Aku sudah pusing melihatmu mondar mandir tidak jelas disana." Ucap seorang pria dengan kesal. Pria berbadan tinggi dan juga tampan itu sedang berdiri memandang objek didepannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"astaga sehun. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya berada diposisiku saat ini"

"Siapa suruh kau melemparkan tong sampah kearah Chanyeol-hyung yang sudah jelas jelas sedang emosi."

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Suho hyung sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membuat dirinya emosi."

"ya. Tapi dia tidak menyuruhmu untuk menghancurkan atap sekolah. Astaga Jongin kau jelas jelas sedang berada di tempat umum dan hampir saja membuat menarik perhatian satu sekolah. Berterima kasihlah kepada Luhan hyung yang telah membuat ilusi dengan susah payah selama hampir 2 jam dan-"

"bisakah kalian berdua diam?! Aku lah yang akan segera mati ditangan Chanyeol." Potong seseorang yang sedang menempelkan telinganya ke pintu ruangan Orientasi Siswa. Mencoba mendengarkan suara suara didalam yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"kita Chen. Tidak hanya kau saja" ucap seseorang disebelah Chen. Mengikuti kegiatan yang sedang Chen lakukan saat ini

"sudah kukatakan padamu sejak awal jongdae-ya. Kita seharusnya mengikuti saran kris hyung waktu itu." Lanjutnya

"dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian? Oh ayolah Tao. Ia akan merasa dikhianati. Lagipula kita dapat membantu memancing kekuatannya keluar."

"ya tapi tidak dengan kondisi yang rumit seperti ini. Ia akan lebih marah jika kita tidak memberitahunya kalau kita mempunyai 'hubungan spesial' dengan Anggota Orientasi Siswa sejak awal." Jelas Tao sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip ketika ia berucap 'hubungan Spesial'

"Chanyeol juga akan lebih tenang jika ia tahu kita berdua berteman dekat dengan mereka. Bukannya kita tutup tutupi seperti ini." Chen yang mendengarnya semakin gusar. Mengetahui apa yang sahabatnya katakan itu benar.

"Cih! Kau sendiri pun tahu kalau Luhan hyung tidak bisa bertahan lama menggunakan kekuatan ilusinya. Ia sampai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya dan pingsan karena kau." Lanjut Sehun tanpa mempedulikan Chen dan Tao yang sedang berdebat sambil mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

"hey! Chanyeol hyung lah yang membakar atap sekola-" protes Jongin tidak terima karena hanya ia yang disalahkan.

"dan kau yang memancingnya disa-"

"Cukup Sehun." Potong seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tak jauh dari belakang sehun ada xiumin yang sedang memapah seseorang yang tadi memotong percakapan Sehun.

"Luhan hyung!" teriak Sehun lalu pergi kearah seseorang yang ia panggil Luhan. Ia langsung membantunya untuk memapah Luhan. Mengambil alih pekerjaan Xiumin.

Xiumin lalu berjalan kearah seseorang berbadan yang lebih tinggi darinya yang sejak awal sudah bersama mereka dan sedang menyenderkan pundaknya pada dinding di sebelahnya. Menonton kejadian didepannya yang menurutnya menarik. Kemudian Xiumin tanpa diduga langsung memukul kepalanya dengar keras. –setelah berjinjit dengat susah payah-.

"Ow! Hey!" teriaknya tidak terima.

"Kau Kris. Bukannya melerai mereka kau malah diam saja dan menonton" ucap Xiumin sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Raut tidak suka terlihat jelas ketika berhadapan dengan makhluk super tinggi yang ada didepannya.

"tsk. Kau tenang saja nanti mereka juga akan damai dengan sendirinya." Tukas Kris sambil menunjukkan dagunya kearah Sehun, Luhan dan Kai.

"Hyung! Kau belum sembuh! Kenapa kau kesini?" Ucap Sehun khawatir. Luhan yang ditanya seperti itu tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya malu. Ia berharap kedua pipinya tidak berubah menjadi warna merah.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang minta maaflah pada Kai." Ucap Luhan tegas.

"Apa?! Tidak mau! Kalau bukan karena dia hyung tid-"

"Sehun. Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Jika Chanyeol mengeluarkan kekuatannya di tempat umum. Aku harus membuat ilusi supaya orang lain tidak curiga."

"ta-"

"Sehun." Sehun menghela nafasnya. Luhan sangat tahu sifat Sehun yang sedikit overprotektif terhadapnya. Namun terkadang Sehun dapat menjadi orang yang menjengkelkan jika itu menyangkut masalah Luhan.

"baiklah.. Kai. Aku… minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu" Ucap Sehun. Dia hanya akan berbicara seperti itu jika Luhan lah yang meminta.

"seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Khususnya denganmu Luhan hyung. Maaf merepotkanmu." Kai juga sebenarnya mempunyai rasa bersalah pada Luhan karena sampai membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Bahkan Luhan saja sekarang sedikit susah berjalan sehingga harus dipapah seperti itu.

"itu sudah menjadi tugasku" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kubilang juga apa." Ucap kris kepada Xiumin. Xiumin yang mendengar itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak mengerti akan sikap Wakil Ketua nya yang kadang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aw! Oww! Astaga Yixing Hyung! Sakit! Aw!" Teriak Kai tiba tiba karena sesorang sekarang sedang menarik telinganya kuat kuat.

"halo Jongin. Apakah tadi kau sedang bersenang senang dengan Chanyeol sehingga kau membumi hanguskan bunga bungaku?!" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Namun cubitan di telinga kai semakin kuat

"Ow! Hyung! Bukan aku yang membakar- ADUH HYUNG JANGAN AW!" teriakan Kai semakin kencang karena ia merasakan kupingnya seperti mau diputus oleh Yixing.

"ya memang benar bukan kau yang membakarnya. Tapi jika kau tidak berdiri di dekat bunga bungaku. Mereka akan selamat. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu sejak awal bahwa siapapun itu orangnya DILARANG mendekati bunga-bunga yang sudah kutumbuhkan dengan susah payah."

"ADUH HYUNG! Kalian bantu aku tolong!" teriak kai pada yang lainnya. Namun mereka semua berpura pura tidak mendengarkan.

 _Lebih baik aku tidak mendengarmu dari pada berurusan dengan yixing yang sedang dirasuki setan._ Pikir mereka semua. Bahkan Kris mengucapkan 'semoga beruntung' tanpa suara pada Kai. Membuat Kai melototkan matanya tidak percaya pada kelakuan Wakil Ketua nya itu.

"dari semua tempat yang ada di muka bumi ini kau memilih atap sekolah?! Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawamu itu hah?!"

"Ahk! H-h-hyung… aku-"

"Yixing hyung. Lepaskan Jongin."ucap seseorang yang sedang berjalan mengarah mereka. Yixing menghela nafasnya lalu melepaskan tangannya yang sedang mencubit telinga Kai. Kai yang sudah hafal dengan suara yang menurutnya indah itu langsung berjalan menghampirinya. Melupakan rasa sakit yang baru saja ia rasakan di kupingnya.

"Kyungie~ Kau pasti tidak tega meliha-"

BUGH

"Ahk.. Ah.. K-Kyungs-oo Hyung.." cicit Jongin. Ia langsung jatuh tersungkur dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada perutnya karena tadi orang yang ia panggil Kyungsoo memukul perutnya dengan tiba tiba.

Sebenarnya pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Kyungsoo itu pelan. Namun ia menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya pada pukulannya membuat Jongin merasakan sakit seperti dipukul dengan batang pohon besar yang sangat tebal.

"untukmu. Karena kejadian tadi pagi. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu" ucapnya. Masih sebal dengan lelaki tan yang ada dihadapannya.

"a-a-apa?" Tanya jongin masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ia memutar otaknya apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

" ohh… kau lupa? ' _terima kasih cantik_ '. Cih! Dasar Playboy kelas kakap." Jongin ingat. Ia mengambil makanan dari seorang wanita tadi pagi dan sedikit menggodanya.

"ah.. jadi Kyungie cemburu….. aku senang" balas Jongin. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari pukulan Kyungsoo.

"jika kau sekali lagi berucap seperti itu. Maka tangan ini tidak segan segan untuk memotong benda kebanggaanmu" ucap Kyungsoo sadis. Membuat Jongin menjadi pucat seketika.

Xiumin yang sudah bosan dengan drama yang ada didepannya memilih untuk mengikuti kegiatan Chen dan Tao. Ia kemudia menempelkan telingannya disamping Chen.

"menurutmu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Xiumin pada Chen.

"entahlah hyung. Suara mereka sangat kecil." Jawab Chen. Matanya menatap langsung kearah mata Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin sedikit tersipu.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Jantung Xiumin sudah memompa dengan sangat keras. Ia berharap suara detak jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Chen.

"Hyung"

"y-y-ya?" Xiumin sangat gugup. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak gugup jika dipandangi seperti itu oleh Chen.

"aku mendengar suara seperti detak jantung."

 _Matilah aku Chen mendengarnya_. Xiumin merasa seperti ingin menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"tapi hyung. Kenapa suaranya makin membesar ya? Dan suaranya sekarang berubah seperti suara langkah kaki?"

DUAK

Belum sempat Xiumin mencerna semua perkataan lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan dalam. Xiumin, Chen, dan Tao tiba tiba terdorong oleh pintu yang dibuka dari dalam.

Tao hampir saja terjatuh. namun ia langsung segera ditarik oleh Kris yang ada didekatnya. Membuat Tao tidak jadi berguling dari tempat ia menguping.

Xiumin pun dengan sigap langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak jatuh berguling. Hanya membuat dirinya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya dengan tubuh depannya.

Hanya Chen yang sampai berguling di lantai karena pintu yang tiba tiba terbuka itu. Ia jatuh dengan kepala yang menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"aish! SIA-pa…" Chen langsung Speechless melihat orang didepannya ketika ia ingin memarahinya.

Tidak hanya chen namun semua orang yang ada di depan kelas itu kaget dan langsung menghentikan aktifitas yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tanpa sadar menahan nafas mereka ketika melihat Chanyeol berada di depan mereka.

Bahkan Chanyeol pun juga kaget melihat mereka. Lebih tepatnya orang yang tepat berada didepannya.

"J-Jongdae?"

"ehehehehe.. h-ha-halo Chany-yeol" Sial. Chen ingin sekali ingin bertukar kekuatannya dengan Kai dan memakainya untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah mereka semua dan melihat ada Tao yang sekarang berada di samping kris. Bola mata hitam Tao ia arahkan ke arah lain kecuali ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang melihatnya.

 _Anggota Orientasi Siswa memang ada 9 namun dua orang lainnya sudah mengetahui kekuatannya. Dan untuk saat ini mereka memang belum bergabung dengan keanggotaan Orientasi Siswa. Kuharap kau juga tidak marah dengan yang satu ini._

Chanyeol teringat dengan ucapan Suho tadi. Ia langsung menatap tajam kepada Chen dan Tao. lalu kemudian ia pergi dari awal dari tempat ia berdiri. Menghilang dari koridor sekolah dengan cepat.

Semua orang yang ada disana menghembuskan nafas lega. Kecuali tao yang menundukkan kepalanya menyesal dan Chen yang sudah mengatakan sumpah serapah kepada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan nasib nyawanya di tangan Chanyeol.

"jadi.. apa Chanyeol sekarang sudah bergabung?" Tanya kris ketika ia melihat Suho berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"belum. Berikan ia waktu. Oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

9 hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian yang tidak disangka sangka oleh Chanyeol.

Selama 7 hari ia tidak masuk sekolah.

Selama 9 hari pula Chanyeol mengelilingi kota seoul tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti.

Ia terkadang berjalan sendiri ke arah taman. Mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku taman yang telah disediakan. Menatap kearah bunga bunga dengan pandangan yang kosong.

Terkadang ia juga menemukan dirinya berada di pantai. Menyusuri pasir pasir putih yang terasa halus dikakinya ataupun memandang ombak pantai yang terlihat tenang.

Ia berpikir ia sedang mencari ketenangan dirinya sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Namun hatinya berkata lain.

Ia merasa ia dapat menemukan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui pasti apa yang ia cari.

Sekarang ia sedang menjajakkan kakinya di pusat perbelanjaan Myeondong. Tempat dimana semua perbelanjaan menjual barang dagangannya disini. Dan diramaikan oleh para pembeli yang ingin membeli barang disini. Baik oleh penduduk lokal maupun turis yang sedang mencari souvenir untuk keluarga dan kerabatnya.

Langit sekarang berwarna abu abu. menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan namun itu tidak menjadi sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh pengunjung yang berada disana.

Seperti biasa pula. Tempat ini selalu ramai didatangi oleh pengunjung. Chanyeol sekarang sedang menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan itu dan melihat sekelilingnya yang kebanyakan dari mereka melakukan transaksi jual beli.

Tempat perbelanjaan ini memang sedikit luas. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 untuk mengelilingi setengah dari tempat pusat perbelanjaan ini. Rasa lelah mulai menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia merasa bodoh karena datang ketempat ini. Ia merasakan kalau ia akan dapat menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Tetapi, Ia berfikir mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk pulang. Ia sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin ia harus segera beristirahat mengingat saat ini waktu sudah memasuki pukul 18.00.

Namun ketika ia berbalik arah menuju tempat awal ia datang. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. Orang yang Chanyeol tabrak pun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

"oh! M-m-maafkan-n aku t-tuan" ucap seorang lelaki yang Chanyeol tabrak dengan terbata bata dan dengan segera ia langsung mengambil barang bawaannya yang terjatuh. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat kearah wajah lelaki mungil yang baru saja ia tabrak karena wajahnya yang tertutupi masker dan kacamata.

Chanyeol berniat untuk menolongnya namun ia terpaku karena ia melihat sesuatu yang berada di atas tangan kanan lelaki itu.

Lambang dengan bentuk yang seperti matahari dan bintang.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

" _Kau tidak berfikir kalau aku tidak akan mempercayai semua omonganmu bukan? Sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau mendengar lagi cerita dari orang yang berada didepannya. Sudah cukup ia merasa aneh karena kekuatan api yang baru saja ia ketahui. Jodoh? Apa orang yang ada didepannya ini Tuhan?_

" _aku sudah menduganya Chanyeol. Pengguna api, pengguna petir, dan pengguna es memang susah diajak berbicara ketika mereka mengetahui kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya, yah walaupun tidak sesusah pengendali api. Tapi setidaknya kau mempercayai sebagian dari ceritaku yang kau anggap gila itu." Jelas Suho._

" _bisakah kita tunda dulu? Demi tuhan! Aku sudah hampir gila dengan api yang dapat keluar dari tubuhku dan-"_

" _sayangnya tidak bisa. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mendengar ini namun kau juga harus tau bahwa pengguna cahaya yang belum ditemukan akan menjadi pasanganmu."_

" _aku mengatakan ini sekarang karena kekuatanmu telah bangkit. Kekuatan yang ada pada dirimu sangat besar sehingga kau bisa merasakan pasanganmu itu."_

" _kau memiliki potensi untuk menemukan pengendali cahaya. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah mencari sang pengendali cahaya bertahun tahun namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak berada di Korea Selatan saat ini. Dan ia bisa saja berada dinegara lain."_

" _jadi kau ingin mengirimku ke sebuah negara yang tidak aku ketahui hanya untuk mencari sang pengendali cahaya ini?" Tanya Chanyeol._

" _tidak. Tapi kuharap kau tahu dimana ia berada. Waktu kita tidak banyak Chanyeol. Jika kita tidak dapat menemukan pengendali cahaya secepatnya. ia akan menjadi bahan incaran kekuatan jahat supaya kita tidak dapat bersatu"_

" _apakah itu mungkin?"_

" _ya. Jika kekuatannya belum bangkit. Mereka tidak bisa menyerang kita namun mereka bisa saja menyerangnya karena ia sendiri. Dan mungkin saja ia tidak tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang mempunyai kekuatan super."_

" _pengendali cahaya mempunyai lambang yang mirip dengan bentuk matahari dan bintang. Namun lambang itu dapat berada dimana saja di tubuhnya. Lebih mudah jika kau dapat melihat kearah matanya. Karena hanya dirimu yang dapat merasakan-." Jelas suho cepat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol segera menuju kearah pintu keluar ruangan Orientasi Siswa. Tidak mendengar kata kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Suho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Flashback end.

.

.

.

Belum sempat Chanyeol mencerna semua perkataan Suho seminggu yang lalu. Tiba tiba saja lelaki itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menyadarkan diri dari pikirannya.

Dirinya langsung mengejar lelaki itu. Namun karena padatnya pengunjung dan tubuh lelaki itu yang mungil membuatnya dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengitari tempat ia terakhir ia melihat lelaki itu namun hasilnya nihil.

.

.

Lelaki mungil itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

Sial. Ia harus bertemu dengan Suho sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol akhirnya masuk ke sekolahnya setelah ia bolos selama 1 minggu. Ia segera berlari kearah ruang Orientasi siswa untuk bertemu suho. Namun ketika ia sedang berbelok di tangga ia menabrak seseorang sehingga kertas kertas yang lelaki itu pegang langsung jatuh berserakan.

"ma-maafkan a-aku" ucap lelaki itu sambil membereskan kertas kertas yang berserakan. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena menabraknya. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati hati dengan sekitarnya. Dengan segera ia langsung membantu lelaki didepannya. Mengambil kertas kertas yang berserakan.

"akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika ia melihat lambang yang berada di atas tangan kanannya.

 _Sang pengendali cahaya!_ Pikirnya

Tanpa sengaja. Kedua manik mereka berdua bertemu. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah baru kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya seperti ia tidak pernah berpijak di tanah.

Kedua manik hitam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kaget sekaligus tertegun melihat orang didepannya. Wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh kacamata dan poninya yang panjang. Hampir menutupi kedua mata yang menurut Chanyeol sangat indah.

Warna rambut hitamnya sedikit membiaskan Cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk dari jendela membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat yang sedang turun kebumi.

Warna kulitnya yang pucat dan pipinya yang tirus tidak membuat kecantikan yang ada dalam diri lelaki itu hilang. Sesaat Chanyeol berfikir apakah lelaki cantik didepannya ini belum sarapan.

Chanyeol kemudian membuyarkan pikirannya ketika lelaki yang dihadapannya berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membeku disana.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Chanyeol adalah lelaki itu sebenarnya juga merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Namun sayangnya ia tidak tahu rasa asing apa yang ia rasakan di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho. Tidakkah kau merasa kalau Chanyeol sudah pergi terlalu lama?"

Suho yang mendengar pertanyaan ini pun langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya menandatangani kertas kertas yang ada di depannya.

"Kau benar Yixing. Sudah 1 minggu ia tidak masuk sekolah. Kita harus segera mencarinya sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Yixing yang sedang duduk disampingnya segera berdiri dan bersiap siap.

"kalau begitu biar aku yan-"

BRAK

"Hyung!"

"C-Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol yang membanting pintu ruang Orientasi Siswa langsung segera berlari kehadapan Suho yang kaget dengan kedatangan Chanyeol secara tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sangat buru buru sekali?" Tanya Yixing.

"Pengendali Cahaya. Dia berada disini! Murid sekolah ini!"

"Apa?!" mereka berdua menatap tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol. Suho telah mendata setiap penduduk di Korea selatan secara mendetail dan hanya pengendali Cahaya saja yang tidak masuk ke radarnya.

"tapi hyung. Aku baru saja melihat wajahnya disini. Apakah mungkin ia murid baru?"

Murid baru. Pikir Suho. Itu bisa saja terjadi tapi…

"jika memang ada murid baru disini aku pasti telah mengetahuinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol. Aku tidak mendapatkan data apapun tentang murid baru dari kepala sekola-"

"Suho Hyung" potong Kyungsoo ketika ia masuk kedalam ruangan yang saat ini diisi oleh mereka bertiga.

"Kau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Aku tidak tahu ada apa tapi katanya ini mendadak –eh Chanyeol?!" Kyungsoo yang sedang menjelaskan perihal dirinya datang ke ruangan itu kaget melihat Chanyeol berada di hadapannya. Membesarkan matanya yang sejak awal sudah besar.

"Hai" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil mengangkat tangannya. Membuat kedua bola mata Kyungsoo semakin membesar.

Yixing yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol sekarang menghembuskan nafas lega. Suho benar. Dengan memberikan Chanyeol waktu Chanyeol pasti akan menerima semua cerita Suho waktu itu.

Namun Suho masih berfikir dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

 _Jika memang benar dia murid baru…_

"baiklah kyung aku akan kesana sekarang" ucap Suho. Ia segera berdiri dari sana dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dirinya disapa hangat oleh murid lainnya –yang kebanyakan adalah wanita- Suho pun membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman. Membuat wanita yang dibalas sapaannya langsung meleleh dengan sapaan suho.

Namun ketika ia sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, senyuman yang sejak awal terukir di wajahnya segera menghilang.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Suho segera mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah ada balasan ia segera membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Disana ia melihat Kepala sekolah yang sedang duduk dan seseorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"ah Junmyeon. Maafkan aku karena mengganggumu. Namun ini mendadak."ucap sang kepala sekolah.

"itu tidak apa apa pak" ucap Suho setelah ia membungkukkan badannya ke kepala sekolah.

"baiklah. Saat ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kuharap kau untuk sementara dapat meluangkan waktumu untuk membantu dia beradaptasi dengan lingkungan disini. Karena ia murid pindahan dari luar negeri. Ia orang Korea namun ia telah hidup di negeri lain cukup lama. Kuharap kau dapat membimbingnya."

Suho melirik ke lelaki yang ada disebelahnya.

"tentu saja pak. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya."

"baiklah. Kupercayakan semua ditanganmu oke? Sekarang pergilah."

Mereka berdua membungkukkan badan mereka lalu dengan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

"anyeong. Namaku Junmyeon. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho" ucap suho sambil membungkukkan badan. Melirik lambang yang berada di atas tangan lelaki itu.

 _Chanyeol benar. Tapi…_

Suho merasakan hal yang ganjil dengan lelaki di depannya. Ia tidak dapat menunjuk dengan pasti apa yang ia rasakan.

"A-anye-yeong. Namaku B-Baekhyun." Ucap lelaki didepannya. Ucapan gagapnya dan matanya yang selalu menunduk kebawah membuat prasangka buruk yang datang dalam pikirannya semakin banyak.

Namun.

.

.

Dari semua prasangka buruk yang Suho dapatkan dari hatinya.

.

.

.

Ia berharap 1 perasaan yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh pengendali cahaya di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kegelapan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yay! Akhirnya update wkwkwkwk.

.

Kemarin yang nanyain mana Baekhyunnya tenang aja udah keluar kok dia XD.

.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya bagi yang berkenan. Saya tidak memaksa anda mereview namun kritik dan saran anda akan membantu saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.


	4. Notice

[NOTICE]

.

MOHON MAAF SEMUA

.

Saya telah menelantarkan FF ini hampir setahun karena semester lalu saya UAS pada saat setelah lebaran tapi sebelum bulan agustus tahun 2017 (gak penting), namun saya mempunyai tugas untuk UAS yaitu menelaah 1 Novel dan 16 Cerpen berbahasa inggris. Btw Cerpen bahasa inggris itu gak kayak di Indonesia, hanya 2 sampe 7 lembar, tetapi 200 hingga 300 halaman T_T Modarr saya bacanya dan harus saya kerjakaan dari awal semester, maka dari itu mohon maaf semua untuk FF yang sudah saya buat di akun ini belum saya lanjutkan.

.

Lalu saya tidak update hampir setahun karena kalo bahasa bekennya untuk saat ini adalah saya terkena Writers Block. (silahkan cek di internet untuk keterangan lebih lanjut)

.

Saya tidak yakin kapan saya meneruskan FF ini. Namun untuk permintaan maaf dari saya, saya telah membuat FF baru (silahkan cek di story saya) iya saya tau gak lama update tapi karena udah mentok jadi silahkan untuk membaca FF itu terlebih dahulu sebelum FF ini kembali beroperasi/?

.

Terima kasih yang sudah PM dan Review... Saya menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Mohon bersabar untuk menunggu.

.

Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 4

_Dari semua prasangka buruk yang Suho dapatkan dari hatinya._

 _._

 _Ia berharap 1 perasaan yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh pengendali cahaya di depannya._

 _._

 _Kegelapan._

.

.

.

The Protector of the World and the Broken Light

Romance , Adventure , Fantasy , Yaoi

Rated = M

Characters: EXO members OT12

Pairings: (Focused) Chanbaek

Sulay , Kaisoo , Hunhan , Chenmin , Taoris

.

.

.

Mature content for foul language , dark story , Mental disorder etc.

.

.

.

Summary

.

Chanyeol, bersekolah di SM High School. Menjadi salah satu member OSIS yg mereka namai EXO. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'.

.

.

.

Chapter 4-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

' _Temui aku di ruang Orientasi Siswa ketika jam istirahat. –Suho '_

 _._

Itulah pesan yang baru saja Chanyeol terima sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri dibangku kelasnya.

.

Tak lama setelah Suho keluar dari ruang Orientasi Siswa, bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan dimulailah pelajaran. Bel telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, wali kelasnya saat ini belum juga datang. Murid murid di kelas nya pun saat ini sangat ribut membicarakan murid baru yang ada disekolahnya. Chanyeol sangat tahu siapa murid baru yang mereka maksud.

.

Mendengar mereka membicarakannya yang tidak tidak membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati.

.

"kau tahu tidak kalau akan ada murid baru disini"

.

"benarkah?"

.

"ya. Kudengar dia pindahan dari luar negeri."

.

' _Luar negeri?'_ Pikir Chanyeol.

.

"wow! Wanita atau pria?"

.

"kalau tidak salah dia seorang pria."

.

"ya itu benar. Tadi aku sedang berjalan dan aku melihat ketua OSIS berjalan dengan murid baru itu. Dia benar benar manis"

.

"Jika ia seorang wanita sudah kuajak berkencan saat itu juga. Tapi ia lebih manis dari perempuan. Mungkin aku harus membelokkan orientasi seks ku untuknya"

.

"yeah.. dia sangat imut dan juga manis. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya."

.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membakar orang yang berani beraninya mempunyai niat untuk mencium murid baru 'nya'. Wali kelasnya sudah masuk ke kelas. Murid murid dengan segera kembali ke bangkunya masing masing dan berhenti mengobrol.

.

"Baiklah anak anak. Sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru dikelas kita." Perkataan dari Yunho Songsaemnim –sang wali kelas- membuat murid murid yang berada di dalam kelas kembali berbicara.

.

"Silahkan masuk"

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Semua murid baik perempuan maupun laki laki yang berada di dalam kelas menatap takjub dengan seseorang yang sedang berjalan pelan ke depan kelas. Termasuk Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berkedip melihat malaikat yang sedang berjalan didepan kelasnya.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal semuanya." Baekhyun lalu membungkuk sopan didepan kelas. Matanya selalu menatap ke arah lantai yang ada dibawahnya.

.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan yang ada dikepala kalian lebih baik ditanyakan setelah pelajaran selesai, oke?" jelas Kyuhyun Songsaemnim yang telah melihat mayoritas muridnya berniat untuk menanyakan banyak hal pada murid barunya itu.

.

"Baekhyun. Kau bisa duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol angkat tanganmu." Chanyeol tersentak mendengar namanya disebut dan secara tidak sadar mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi dengan muka bodohnya. Ia tidak konsentrasi karena sejak awal kegiatannya hanya melihat Baekhyun yang ada di depannya.

.

"Tidak perlu dengan kedua tanganmu juga Chanyeol… aku dapat melihatmu hanya dengan postur tubuhmu yang seperti Namsan Tower itu." Murid murid di kelas kemudian tertawa mendengar perkataan wali kelasnya itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

Kedua manik hitam Chanyeol tidak disengaja bertemu dengan manik coklat baekhyun yang ditutupi oleh kacamata ketika Baekhyun berjalan menuju kearahnya. Namun Baekhyun memutuskan pandangan mereka dan melihat ke lantai ketika berjalan dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Chanyeol merasa senang hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat malu ketika bertatapan dengannya.

.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ketika Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Baekhyun-ssi."

.

"Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun dan membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol. Kemudian guru mereka dengan segera memulai pelajaran yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid dengan segera merapikan meja mereka dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas mereka ketika guru mereka telah keluar terlebih dahulu.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkeliling sekolah -atas perintah Suho- supaya Baekhyun mengenal lebih dalam tentang sekolahnya.

.

Chanyeol heran kenapa ia mau mau saja disuruh oleh Suho padahal ia bukan bagian dari OSIS. Apa mungkin karena Suho adalah Leader dari mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan super?

.

Namun ia tidak menyesal disuruh Suho untuk berkeliling dengan Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat senang dengan Baekhyun berada disebelahnya. Walaupun mereka baru berkenalan, Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat dekat dengannya.

.

"Disini adalah laboratorium dan yang di sana adalah ruang penyiaran radio. Sekolah kita memiliki saluran radio sendiri dan setiap istirahat kita dapat mendengarkannya lewat audio yg telah disediakan di setiap kelas. Kau juga bisa menyetelnya ketika berada dirumah. Lalu..."

.

Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan dan sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai di depan ruang OSIS.

.

"dan disini adalah ruangan OSIS-" belum selesai Chanyeol menjelaskan. Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mereka mendapati Luhan yg sedang berjalan keluar menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

.

"Hai Chanyeol. Kau ditunggu- ohhh kau pasti Baekhyun. aku mendengar tentangmu dari Junmyeon. Salam kenal namaku Luhan." Ucap Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun yg berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

.

"A-anyeong" Sapa Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

.

"Kau dibutuhkan di dalam Chanyeol. Aku akan menggantikan mu untuk memberikan tour tentang sekolah kita untuk Baekhyun. Tidak apa apa kan?" Ucapan Luhan membuat Chanyeol memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada Luhan. Ia merasa Luhan akan merencanakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

.

"Ah... Ti-tidak apa - apa Luhan-ssi." Balas Baekhyun.

 _._

 _'Aku hanya ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dekat bukan membawanya kabur bersamaku. Jangan berpikiran macam macam Chanyeol.'_ Ucap Luhan di dalam pikiran Chanyeol. ia tersentak kaget mendengar Luhan berbicara di pikirannya.

 _._

 _'Kau dapat membaca pikiranku?'_

 _._

 _'Ya kemampuanku adalah Telekinesis. Aku dapat membaca dan berbicara di dalam pikiran seseorang. serta membuat ilusi dan memindahkan objek sesuai keinginan._ _Keren bukan?'_ Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Luhan yang sangat bangga dengan kemampuannya.

.

"Ayo Baekhyun." kemudian Luhan berjalan pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol

.

"Ne." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kepada Chanyeol dan mengucapkan terima kasih. kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

.

Chanyeol masih tetap berdiri pada tempatnya sambil melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan bersama Luhan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. kemudian ia memasuki ruangan OSIS ketika Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat di dalam pandangannya.

.

ia melihat Yixing yang berada di dalam ruangan itu setelah ia menutup pintu.

.

"Yixing hyung? dimana Suho hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol. Suho menyuruhnya untuk datang kesini namun ia tidak melihat sosok ketua OSIS tersebut di dalam ruangan ini.

.

Belum sempat Yixing menjawab, Kai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan hanya melihat Yixing dan Chanyeol didalamnya.

.

"Hyung? dimana Suho hyung?" Tanya Kai pada kedua sosok tersebut.

.

Namun mereka terkejut ketika Yixing tiba datang menghampiri mereka dan menarik kuping Chanyeol dan Kai.

.

"AW! Hyung!" -kai

.

"ADUH HYUNG! Kenapa?!" -Chanyeol

.

"Karena kalian sudah berada disini, ayo bereskan kekacauan kalian berdua." Ucapnya santai sambil menarik kuping mereka berdua. menyeret Chanyeol dan Kai ke atap sekolah. tidak memperdulikan tatapan murid lainnya yg heran melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di atap sekolah, Yixing melemparkan sekop ke arah mereka berdua.

.

"Aku sudah membeli tanaman baru yang tinggal kau tanam. Jangan sampai ada rusak sedikitpun atau aku akan mencincang kalian menjadi daging yang akan di masak Kyungsoo nanti malam." Ucap Yixing dan menunjuk tangannya pada bunga dan tanaman yang berada di belakang mereka.

.

"Kenapa aku?!" Protes Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

.

"Kau. karena membakar tanamanku dan kau. karena memancing kekuatannya disini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. Jongin pun dengan segera mengerjakannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Yixing mengamuk.

.

Chanyeol hendak protes lagi namun seseorang membuka pintu di atap sekolah dan ia melihat Suho yang tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya

.

"dan juga supaya kau dapat mengontrol emosi mu Chanyeol." Kata Suho

.

Perkataan Suho membuat Chanyeol emosi. ia lalu menunjuk jarinya pada Suho

.

"Ya! apa maksudmu emosi hyung?! Aku tidak mudah emosian-" Perkataan Chanyeol seketika berhenti karena tiba tiba saja api keluar dari jarinya dan mengarah pada Suho. Untungnya Suho memilki kekuatan air jadi dapat memadamkan api Chanyeol.

.

"Itu yang kumaksud."

.

Chanyeol berdecih namun ia melakukan apa yang Yixing suruh padanya. ia mengambil tanaman yang telah disediakan dan segera menanamnya dengan cepat.

.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Kau harus menanamnya dengan hati hati!" Yixing berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan mulai mengajarinya cara untuk menanam tanaman yang baik dan benar.

.

Suho yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. terkadang tidak mengerti dengan sifat kekasihnya yang sangat pendiam namun dapat menjadi sangat bar bar jika itu menyangkut dengan tanaman.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa tenang menanam tanaman tanaman ini. Setelah Ia diajari oleh Yixing cara menanam yang benar.

.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak dapat bersabar dalam menanam tumbuhan ini. Namun saran Yixing sangat ampuh untuk dapat membuatnya tetap sabar mengerjakan ini semua.

 _._

 _Anggaplah setiap tanaman ini adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol._ Ujar Yixing ketika ia sudah frustasi melihat Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat terburu buru sehingga kekuatan apinya terkadang keluar dan membakar tanaman yang ia pegang.

.

dan cara itu berhasil.

.

Chanyeol benar benar beranggapan bahwa setiap bunga yang ia tanam adalah Baekhyun. Ia menaruh tanaman itu dengan penuh ketelitian kedalam tanah.

.

Yixing sangat puas dengan pekerjaannya. Seharusnya Yixing mengatakan itu sejak awal.

.

Tak terasa ia telah selesai bercocok tanam. ia merasa sangat haus sekarang.

.

"Jongin. berikan aku minuman." perintah Chanyeol.

.

"Ini."

.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat karena suara ini berbeda dari Kai tetapi ia sangat mengenal suara ini.

.

Chanyeol menoleh dan ia mendapati Chen yang sedang menyodorkan botol minuman kearahnya. Dengan Tao yang berdiri di belakangnya.

.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar kearah mereka.

.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak marah lagi kepada mereka. Namun ia hanya merasa dikhianati.

.

"Kau... masih marah pada kami?" Tanya Tao. Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Ia melihat Chen dan Tao yang merasa bersalah padanya.

.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia hanya sedang mengerjai mereka.

.

"Kami minta maaf. Aku tau kau pasti marah karena kami berteman dengan mereka." Ucap Chen

.

"Bukan itu yang membuatku marah. Tetapi kenapa kalian bisa bisanya terlihat mempunyai muka dua didepanku."

.

"Itu karena kau membenci mereka." Jelas Tao.

.

"Siapa bilang aku membenci mereka."

.

"Kau selalu marah dan kesal melihat anggota OSIS lewat didepanmu."

.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal karena fans mereka yang sangat berisik." Penjelasan Chanyeol tentunya membuat mulut Jongdae dan Tao menganga lebar.

.

"Pembohong! Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka aneh."

.

"Itu benar hyung. Kami mendengarmu dengan jelas waktu itu."

.

"Aneh dan benci itu tidak sama." Ucapnya santai. Ia akhirnya mengambil minuman Chen yang masih berada ditangannya. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa haus ditenggorokannya.

.

Chen -yang dijuluki seorang _drama queen-_ langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol.

.

"Yak! Jangan mengelak. Kau berbicara seperti ini karena kau mempunyai kekuatan api bukan?! Kalau kau adalah orang yang normal sudah kupastikan kalau kau memang membenci mereka."

.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau saja yang salah beranggapan kalau aku membenci mereka." Teriak Chanyeol. ia tidak terima kalau dia berada di pihak yang salah.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua memperdebatkan siapa yang lebih benar diantara keduanya. Tao memijat keningnya. Heran melihat kedua temannya yang selalu tak ingin kalah satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang mengikuti rapat yang Suho buat secara mendadak diruang OSIS.

.

"um.. Hyung. aku kan bukan anggota OSIS." Ucap Chanyeol ketika Suho mengumumkan nya ketika seluruh anggota berada di ruangan itu.

.

"Aku sudah melantikmu. Kepala sekolah juga tidak mempermasalahkannya." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. masih memproses perkataan Suho barusan.

.

"Aku tidak ingin." Ujar Chanyeol dingin. Tidak suka diatur oleh orang lain. Apalagi Suho tidak menanyakan pendapatnya terlebih dahulu.

.

"Suka atau tidak suka kau harus tetap bergabung." Chanyeol berdecih. Ia menggerutu tentang Suho yang seperti pemimpin yang diktator. Suho pun tidak marah mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol.

.

Ia tau pengendali api sangat susah untuk diatur diantara mereka.

.

"Jadi hyung. Kenapa kau membuat rapat dadakan?" Tanya Sehun. Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang kesal.

.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun." Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menggerutu tiba tiba berhenti berbicara ketika ia mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut.

.

"Sang pengendali cahaya? ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Suho merasa sedikit gelisah. ia pun melirik pada Luhan yang terlihat sama gelisahnya dengan Suho.

.

Hening sesaat sebelum Luhan menjawab.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya."

.

"APA?!"

.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Minseok.

.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari dalam pikirannya."

.

"Junmyeon. Apakah itu normal?" Tanya Kris.

.

"Tidak. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya buatku." Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya. Terlihat sedang berpikir dengan keras.

.

"Apakah mungkin..." Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan dugaannya yang terlintas dikepalanya.

.

"Tidak mungkin Jongin. Ia adalah pengendali cahaya. dipilih langsung dari inti bumi ini." Jawab Luhan. menjawab dugaan yang Jongin utarakan dipikirannya

.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

.

"Luhan mempunyai kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain. Seharusnya ia dapat membaca semua orang yang ada di muka bumi ini." Jelas Suho

.

"Lebih tepatnya makhluk hidup yang mendapatkan kehidupan mereka dari inti bumi ini." Lanjut Kris.

.

"Sayangnya Luhan tidak dapat membaca pikiran The Dark Force. Karena mereka bukan bagian dari Bumi."

.

"Itu juga adalah tanda bagi kita untuk dapat membedakan manusia dengan mereka." Sambung Suho.

.

"Jadi maksud kalian... Baekhyun adalah bagian dari The Dark Force?" Tanya Chanyeol.

.

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi karena baekhyun adalah manusia. lagipula ia adalah salah satu penjaga bumi"

.

"Mungkinkah ia telah dipengaruhi oleh mereka?" Tanya Jongdae.

.

"Aku akan tetap bisa membaca pikirannya walaupun ia sedang dipengaruhi." Ucap Luhan.

.

"Lagipula sifat baekhyun tidak menunjukkan kalau ia sedang dalam pengaruh Dark Forces." Terang Suho.

.

"Ya... biasanya seseorang yang terpengaruh Dark Forces tidak dapat berpikiran dengan benar karena pikiran manusia dan Dark Forces saling bertolak belakang. Bisa dibilang kalau mereka sama seperti kerasukan jiwa lain." Lanjut Luhan

.

Semuanya diam. mereka hanyut dengan pikiran masing masing.

.

Suho memijat pelipisnya. Ia bersyukur Baekhyun yang datang sendiri kesini. Ia berasumsi bahwa Baekhyun dapat merasakan kekuatan mereka berkumpul di Korea sehingga ia secara tidak sadar memilih untuk pindah ke negara ini dan memilih tempat ini sebagai sekolahnya.

.

Namun ia harus dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa ada banyak sekali yang tidak ia ketahui dari Baekhyun. Bahkan kekuatan Luhan tidak berpengaruh pada lelaki mungil itu.

.

Padahal dengan Luhan yang dapat membaca pikiran, akan lebih mudah untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Baekhyun serta dapat mengetahui apakah Baekhyun telah membangkitkan kekuatannya atau belum.

.

Jika belum, mereka harus bertindak cepat karena akan membahayakan yang lainnya ketika kekuatan Baekhyun bangkit di tempat umum.

.

"Untuk saat ini kita baru mengetahui informasi dasar Baekhyun. Namanya adalah Byun baekhyun. Umurnya 17 tahun. Ia mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Heecul. Baekhyun adalah murid pindahan dari London. Lahir di Seoul tetapi ketika ia berusia 5 tahun kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Pamannya menggantikan hak asuh mereka dan membawanya ke London karena pekerjaannya. 6 Tahun kemudian Pamannya meninggal sehingga kakaknya yang telah cukup umur mengambil hak asuh Baekhyun." Ucap kris sambil membaca kertas yang ia ambil di meja Suho.

.

Chanyeol merasa hatinya berdenyut mendengarnya. ia merasa sedih Baekhyun besar tanpa orang tuanya.

.

Mereka semua masih diam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

"Kurasa kita hanya harus melakukan pendekatan seperti yang biasanya kita lakukan." Ucap Sehun yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

.

"Ya, sedangkan aku dan Luhan akan mencari tau alasan dibalik pikiran Baekhyun yang tidak dapat ditembus." Ucap Suho.

.

Ia harus mencari tahu hal ini dengan cepat sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Saat ini sebagian para murid sedang berjalan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing masing untuk beristirahat setelah mereka belajar seharian.

.

Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol.

.

Saat ini ia sedang membuntuti Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan jauh di depannya. Ia penasaran dengan Baekhyun. Sudah hampir seminggu ia berkenalan dengannya namun Baekhyun seperti enggan untuk berteman dekat denganya.

.

Pada hari pertama ia berteman dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Tentunya dengan para anggota OSIS lainnya. Namun tawaran itu ditolak karena Baekhyun mengatakan ia masih mengurus berkas berkas yang akan ia berikan ke pihak sekolah dan Chanyeol pun memakluminya.

.

Namun pada hari seterusnya Baekhyun tetap menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk makan siang dengannya. Ketika di kelas pun mereka hanya mengobrol seperlunya saja.

.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi.

.

Ia sangat ingin dekat dengan baekhyun namun pria mungil itu menutup dirinya. Seperti ada tembok beton yang mengahalangi Chanyeol untuk dekat dengannya.

.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memasuki sebuah minimarket. Kaca minimarket yang transparant dan hanya memiliki garis garis hijau dan putih itu dapat membuatnya melihat baekhyun dengan jelas.

.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang telah berganti pakaian. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dan berdiri di belakang kasir.

 _._

 _Sepertinya ia bekerja part time di minimarket itu._ Pikirnya.

.

Chanyeol ingin mengetahui rumah Baekhyun. Seperti seorang stalker. Ia berjalan ke cafe terdekat dan duduk di meja luar. Ia memesan minuman dan snack kepada pelayan yang datang menghampirinya dan kemudian mengamati ke arah minimarket di tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 jam Chanyeol berada di Cafe itu. Matahari telah terbenam namun Ia masih berada disana. sudah memesan 3 gelas minuman dan beberapa piring makanan kecil.

.

Sebenarnya Ia sudah bosan setengah mati hanya duduk diam disini namun setiap ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepada para pelanggan yang datang membuatnya betah untuk terus berada disitu.

 _._

 _Andai saja Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu padaku._ Pikirnya masam. Ketika di sekolah Baekhyun jarang menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi padanya.

.

Ketika Baekhyun tersenyum dunia terasa berhenti untuknya. Melihat bibir tipisnya yang melengkung keatas serta mata bulan sabitnya yang indah membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

.

Ia betah jika ia terus melihat pemandangan ini sampai maut menyerang.

.

Ia masih melamun melihat Baekhyun sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Chanyeol.

.

"Ternyata kau disini Chanyeol."

.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chen yang berdiri di dekat mejanya. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk yang berada disebelah Chanyeol.

.

"Yatuhan! Sedang apa kau disini? Kami semua mencarimu karena tiba tiba saja kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Untuk saja Kyungsoo dapat melacakmu dengan kekuatannya dan Suho menyuruhku-"

.

"Berisik."

.

"Ya! Aku menghawatirkanmu dan ini yang kudapatkan?! dan kenapa kau tersenyum seperti seorang idiot dan selalu menatap ke arah-" Perkataan Chen terhenti ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berkerja di sebuah minimarket.

.

"Baekhyun?!" Chen melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau menjadi stalker Baekhyun?!"

.

"Aku hanya mengikutinya bukan menjadi seorang stalker." Ucapnya santai. Masih melihat kearah minimarket sambil mengunyah kue yang ia pesan.

.

"APA BEDANYA BODOH?!" Chen tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sabahatnya itu. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di kantongnya. Menelpon seseorang.

.

"Suho hyung. Aku sudah menemukan Chanyeol." Ucap Chen ketika sudah tersambung dengan Suho.

 _._

 _'Bagaimana keadaann_ ya'

.

"Ia baik baik saja. hanya saja ia sekarang sedang menjadi stalker Baekhyun."

 _._

 _'hah... anak itu... Berikan ponselmu padanya. aku ingin bicara dengannya.'_ Chen pun mengulurkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol yang kemudian Chanyeol terima dan menaruh ponsel itu di telinganya.

.

"Ada apa?"

 _._

 _'Kau tidak memberitahukan dulu padaku sebelum kau bertindak.'_

.

"uhm... Haruskah?" Balasnya polos.

 _._

 _'setidaknya kabari salah satu dari kami dulu sebelum kau bertindak. Kami menghawatirkanmu.'_ Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

"Maaf. Tadi aku baru merencanakan ini setelah bel pulang. Jadi aku harus bergerak cepat."

 _._

 _'Tak apa. Aku memaklumimu. Lagipula dimana kau sekarang?'_

.

"Itaewon."

.

' _Dan apa keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan dari mengikuti Baekhyun, Chanyeol?'_

.

"Agar lebih dekat dengannya."

 _._

 _'Kau tau kan ada banyak cara selain men stalking Baekhyun untuk dapat dekat dengannya bukan? Bagaimana kalau dia mellihatmu saat ini?'_

.

"Ia tidak melihatku. Lagipula, tidakkah hyung merasa aneh dengan sifatnya? Ia sangat tertutup. Apakah ini sifat asli dari pengendali cahaya?" Suho pun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

.

"Aku mengikutinya agar aku mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ketika kita tidak bersama dengannya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

 _._

 _'Baiklah. Jangan sampai Baekhyun melihatmu disana. Apapun yang terjadi jangan ikut campur dengan masalah yang dihadapinya dan berikan ponselnya pada Chen.'_

.

"Tentu." Kemudian Chanyeol mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Chen.

 _._

 _'Chen, ikutlah dengan Chanyeol untuk mengawasi Baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai kalian berdua terlihat oleh Baekhyun dan jangan sampai Chanyeol melakukan hal yang gegabah.'_

.

"A-aku?! tapi hyun-" sambungan telfon itupun terputus dengan sepihak.

.

Chen menghela nafasnya. Tidak menyangka ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

.

S _epertinya kencanku dengan Minseok hyung akan ku batalkan_. Batinnya miris.

.

.

.

.

Suho menutup telponnya dengan sepihak. Ia tau Jongdae pasti tidak akan setuju dengan idenya jika ia tetap berbicara dengannya.

.

Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Chanyeol ketika berbicara melalui telpon barusan.

.

'tidakkah hyung merasa aneh dengan sifatnya? Ia sangat tertutup. Apakah ini sifat asli dari pengendali cahaya?'

.

Perkataan Chanyeol benar. Pengendali cahaya seharusnya mempunyai sifat yang terbuka, periang dan ramah. Bisa dibilang kalau pengendali cahaya adalah moodmaker bagi para pengendali lainnya, Selain pengendali petir dan api.

.

Namun Baekhyun adalah kebalikan dari semua sifat tersebut. Ia berspekulasi mengenai banyak hal yang dapat menimpa Baekhyun, namun semuanya dirasa tidak masuk akal bagi dirinya.

.

Saat ini ia berada di mansion miliknya yang megah. Ia berjalan menuju taman di rumahnya itu. mendekati sebuah sungai yang mengalir di tamannya.

.

Ia duduk bersila di tepi sungai. Menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam sebelum ia memasukkan telapak tangannya disana. Beberapa gambaran mengenai kehidupan kehidupan manusia di muka bumi ini telah terlihat di dalam penglihatannya. Namun ia hanya menginginkan satu.

.

Mencari tau sejarah kehidupan Baekhyun pada air itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi disinikah ia tinggal?"

.

Tempat yang Baekhyun tinggali tentunya membuat Chen dan Chanyeol terkejut.

.

Bangunannya hanya berupa flat flat yang kecil. Tempatnya pun juga terlihat seperti tempat kumuh. Mereka bahkan tidak menyangka kalau tempat seperti ini masih ada di Seoul yang notabene adalah ibukota negara Korea Selatan.

.

Chanyeol dan Chen saling berpandangan sebelum mereka melihat Baekhyun yang memasuki flatnya di lantai 3.

.

"Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Chen.

.

"Ya. aku tau." hening sesaat sebelum Chen melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

"Kurasa besok kita harus memberitahukannya pada Suho hyung. Ada sesuatu yang salah pada Baekhyun."

.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Chanyeol masih melihat pintu rumah milik Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gelisah memikirkan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

.

Chanyeol melamun sampai tangan chen menyentuh pundaknya. Menyadarkannya.

.

"Baekhyun akan baik baik saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Besok kita masih harus ke sekolah." Ucapnya lalu membalikkan badannya. Berjalan lebih dulu menuju arah pulang.

.

Chanyeol masih melihat rumah itu sebentar sebelum ia mengikuti Chen pulang kerumah.

.

Sambil memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengunci pintunya dan memerosotkan dirinya bersandar pada pintu itu. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dengan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Baekhyun sedang berjalan pulang ke arah rumahnya. Melewati lorong sempit agar dapat sampai pada flat nya lebih cepat._

 _._

 _Awalnya ia merasa baik baik saja sampai seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya yang sedang berjalan._

 _._

 _"Dasar bodoh! Kalau jalan lihat sekelilingmu juga!" Ucap pria itu kasar. Lelaki itupun juga terlihat sedang mabuk. Dilihat dari kelakuan dan botol bir yang sedang ia bawa._

 _._

 _"M-maafka-an aku-u tuan." Ucap Baekhyun terbata._

 _._

 _"Kau pikir maafmu dapat kuterima!" Ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun._

 _._

 _Baekhyun menjerit tertahan karena merasakan sakit yang sangat pada tangannya._

 _._

 _Pria tersebut merasa ada sesuatu yang menutupi lengan kecil tersebut._ _Pria itu dengan segera menggulung kemeja lengan panjang Baekhyun dan menemukan perban yang melilit di tangannya. Baekhyun pun panik melihat suatu hal yang tidak ia sangka pada pria di depannya tersebut._

 _._

 _"T-tuan K-kumohon ja-jangan." Ucap Baekhyun memohon._

 _._

 _Namun pria di depannya tidak menggerubis perkataan pria mungil tersebut._ _Ia membuka perban yang melilit pada tangan kanan Baekhyun._

 _._

 _Ia menemukan luka sayatan pada lengannya. Ada yang bergaris pendek namun ada juga yang bergaris panjang._ Luka tersebut pun terlihat masih baru. dilihat dari warnanya yang berwarna merah dan beberapa ada yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

 _._

 _Pria tersebut tersenyum setan sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menangis terisak._

 _._

 _"apakah kau yang menggoreskan luka ini?" Ucapnya berbisik di telinga Baekhyun._

 _._

 _"Kurasa kau sangat senang ketika melukai dirimu sendiri, Benar?" Tubuh baekhyun semakin bergetar mendengar bisikan pria itu._

 _._

 _"Kau pantas mendapatkan luka ini." Pria itu menguatkan genggamannya. Baekhyun pun menjerit karena lukanya ditekan kuat oleh pria itu._

 _._

 _Kemudian pria tersebut melepas tangan Baekhyun. Pergi menjauh dari sosok mungil yang terlihat kacau._

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun kemudian melihat tangan kanannya yang tak diperban. Melihat luka sayatan di tangannya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah akibat kelakuan pria yang tadi ia temui.

.

 **"Pria itu benar Baekhyun. Kau terlihat senang ketika kau menambah luka luka baru pada tubuhmu."**

.

Tidak! Ia sangat tersiksa dengan luka luka itu.

.

 **"Tidakkah kau pantas mendapatkan luka itu? Kesalahanmu di masa lalu masih belum bisa dimaafkan Baekhyun."**

.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan bisikan bisikan jahat dikepalanya. Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang positif di pikirannya.

.

Seperti Cinta.

.

 **"Kau sangat naif Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang namanya Cinta di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang ingin bersamamu. Kau selalu sendirian."** Bisikan itu tertawa mendengar pikiran Baekhyun yang menginginkan cinta.

 _._

 _Chanyeol ingin dekat denganku._ Pikirnya.

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya juga ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Namun setan di dalam jiwanya menahannya.

.

 **"Apakah ia akan tetap mendekatimu ketika ia melihat dirimu yang seperti ini? Tinggal di rumah kumuh ini dan melihat luka di tubuhmu ini? Chanyeol akan sangat jijik melihatmu yang tidak berdaya seperti ini sayang."**

.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mendengar bisikan itu lagi.

.

 **"Tidakkah kau melihat para gadis yang selalu memujanya? Melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada mereka? Chanyeol pasti lebih menyukai mereka daripada dirimu."**

.

Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. diam diam setuju dengan bisikan itu.

.

 **"Chanyeol pasti ingin dekat denganmu hanya untuk mempermainkanmu. Kau akan dibuang setelah ia melihat seberapa menjijikkannya dirimu."**

.

 **"Ia pasti akan menjauhimu ketika dirinya melihat kekuatan aneh yang ada pada dirimu itu."**

 _._

 _Itu benar. Chanyeol tidak mungkin ingin berteman denganku._

.

Baekhyun dengan segera berlari kearah meja belajarnya. Mengambil silet yang ada di meja tersebut dan mengarahkan benda tajam itu pada lengannya.

.

Ia membuat sayatan sayatan baru pada lengannya. membuat darah yang keluar semakin banyak di tangannya.

.

 **"Bagus sekali. Sekarang lukis tangan kirimu dengan benda itu juga."** Baekhyun membuka perban di tangan kirinya. ia juga menambahkan luka sayatan disana.

.

Setelah ia merasa puas, Baekhyun melepaskam silet yang ia pegang. ia menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk dilantai dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menangis tersedu sedu di lantai yang dingin itu.

.

 **"Kau sangat pintar Baekhyun."** Isakan Baekhyun semakin kencang mendengar suara itu di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tenang saja semuanya akan baik baik saja."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Karena aku akan selalu menjadi teman baikmu."**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note:

.

Yay akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan FF ini setelah terkena writers block \^o^/

.

Hayooo Baekhyun kenapa? Ada yang bisa nebak?

.

Mulai Chapter depan saya akan lebih fokus ke ceritanya si Baekhyun btw. Jadi biar seimbang.

.

Kekuatan member lainnya pun akan keluar seiring dengan plot cerita ini berjalan. Dan juga musuh musuhnya mwahahahahaha

.

dan aku ingin ganti nama musuhnya nih. Dark Forces tuh kepanjangan kalo menurutku wkwkwk ada ide? atau mau tetap nama itu aja?

.

Oh iya aku juga mau ngedit cerita ini. Hanya bagian kata katanya aja sih soalnya pas ku baca ulang ada kata kata yang agak aneh wkwkwkwk.

.

Dan aku ingin bilang terima kasih kepada kalian yang dengan baik hati dan tidak dipaksakan oleh saya untuk me review FF ini.

.

Terharu loh aku kalian pada bilang 'semangat' dan 'aku suka sama ceritanya'

.

BTW INI PENTING: kalau kalian ingin DM. Sebaiknya ngomong di Instagram aja ya... Soalnya aku nulis semua FF ku lewat HP dan melalui aplikasi. dan hanya membuka FFN lewat Website ketika mau upload aja. username instagram: thexothingy

.

Soalnya aku kaget waktu kemaren mau upload memberi notice ternyata ada yang DM banyak. (3 doang sih) dan di aplikasi tuh gak ada notip dan DM sama sekali. TT

.

Jadi kalo kalian ingin DM atau aku gak update FFku kelamaan (sekitar 1-2 bulan) dimohon untuk kabarin aku di IG ku aja yaa... Kalo Insta ku selalu aktif kok.

.

Bukan Insta Real life aku sih... tapi aku buat IG baru khusus untuk ngasih info soal FF ku aja.

.

Dan yang pengen jangan lupa untuk kasih review.. Like and Favorite kalau kalian memang suka FF ku.

.

Terima kasih!


End file.
